galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
N-Daguva-Zeba
N-Daguva-Zeba appeared in 2000 TV series called Kamen Rider Kuuga. N-Daguva-Zeba (ン･ダグバ･ゼバ N Daguba Zeba) was the stag beetle-like lord of the Gurongi and primary antagonist of Kamen Rider Kuuga. He was given the codenames Unidentified Life Form #0 (未確認生命体第０号 Mikakunin Seimeitai Dai Zero-gō) as his Imperfect Form and Unidentified Life Form B13 (未確認生命体Ｂ群１３号 Mikakunin Seimeitai Bīgun Jūsangō) as his human form. Daguva fought the original Kuuga, Riku, in his Imperfect Form and lost ending up sealed in Kuuga's sarcophagus along with him. He is reawakened in modern times by archaeologists whom he kills and revives the other Gurongi to re-initiate the Gegeru. Before showing himself to the modern Kuuga, Yusuke Godai, Daguva kills 152 of his kind seeing them as inferior in Nagano. He reveals himself to the police killing Gooma and falling off the radar after six days of being sighted. By this time he assumed his human form. Once Gadoru is killed, Daguva begins the "end game" by causing an endless heavy rain before defeating Kuuga in his Amazing Mighty Form while leaving massive damage in his wake. As he revealed to Baruba, he is giving Kuuga time to get stronger as a favor for giving him time to move around the country in peace. Once at Nagano, Daguva resumes the carnage before starting a systematic genocide of all humans in Japan as he tells Yusuke to meet him at Mount Kuro (九郎ヶ岳 Kurōga-take) for a final confrontation. But as he hoped, Yusuke appears in his now controlled Ultimate Form while Daguva assumes his Gurongi form as he and Kuuga battle each other. After exhausting themselves to the point that they are too weak to maintain their fighting forms and both their Amadum`s break, they continue to fight as humans with their bare hands to the death until Daguva finally dies, succumbing from the multiple injuries that he had sustained, dying laughing to the very end hoping Yusuke would become as violent as he is. N-Daguva-Zeba is revived and becomes one of Dai-Shocker's commanders. However, he isn't seen in the final battle, when Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack reveal their alliance and are defeated by the united Kamen Rider and Super Sentai forces. Daguva enjoys battle and hates the weak, killing 152 of his own kind (including the Be and Nu groups of Gurongi, and possibly completely wiped out other unnamed groups) for being weak in strength. He also has a dislike of any of the other Gurongi using his own power for their own, killing both Nu-Zajio-Re and Zu-Gooma-Gu (the last of their respective groups, incidentally) for using pieces of his discarded armor for their own benefit. He sees Kuuga as the only entertaining challenge for him and takes great enjoyment in their fight. His goal is to either ensure the plan of making humanity as violent as the Gurongi is carried out through himself or through Kuuga and is willing to die to see that happen. Powers and Abilities He can control the weather to induce heavy rains or blizzards, and is armed with the power to create and manipulate fire. He is powerful enough to easily defeat Kuuga in his Amazing Mighty Form. The only form that Kuuga has that can match him is Ultimate Form while Kuuga`s Rising Ultimate surpasses both. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Beetles Category:Insects Category:Cryokinetic Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Takahiro Natsui Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2000 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Super Sentai Universe